


Mar'i Grayson and How to Prepare Her for a Date

by virus21



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Kingdom Come (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Stephanie Brown is make over mad scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Mar'i has big plans with Jon and needs some help.





	Mar'i Grayson and How to Prepare Her for a Date

Mar'i Grayson and How to Prepare Her for a Date

“No this will not do. Or this. Is this even mine”? Outfit after outfit was discarded as Mar'i Grayson rummaged through a large stack to clothing. She was never one for fashion, given her mother's people tend to be rather open with dress, when they even bothered with it at all that is. 

“What is going on here, Mar'i”? Mar'i's train of thought was intrupted by Damian, who likely heard her frustrated ramblings. 

“Oh hi Damian. Is Barbara here by any chance”? 

“I am afraid not” Damian answered.

“How about Selena or Steph”? Damian shook his head, leaving Mar'i disappointed as Damian asked why she needed any of them.

“Tonight's my big date with Jon and I'm trying to find the perfect dress.”

“Well, why don't you ask me”? Damian almost sounded hurt that Mar'i didn't even consider asking him.

“Well, this isn't really something I can ask you” Mar'i explained. Damian was now confused. Yes, he was male, but he was one of refined taste in his own opinion. He should have no problem with something this simple “Sure you can ask me. I have a good eye for these things”.

“Ok then. Which one of these dresses will look good enough on your niece that your best friend will want to do her”? It now became apparent that when Mar'i said big date, she was meaning all the stops as it were. 

“The blue one. It brings out your eyes more.” Damian was uneasy, to put in mildly at answering such as question. Mar'i looked at the blue and red dresses she was holding and went with Damian's suggestion.

Just then, Mar'i's father, Dick, entered the room “Hey honey. Got everything ready”?

“Just the dress. I still need the hair and make-up part”. 

“Well, just remember that Steph was going to do that” Dick explained “Girl is a mad scientist when it comes to that stuff”.

Right on que, Stephanie Brown appeared, make-up kit in hand “Yes I am and it's time for the experiment to begin” The sight of Stephanie putting on a pair of plastic gloves made Mar'i nervous, which transformed into fear as Steph grabbed the young girl by the arm and dragged her away.

Damian was about to intervene, only to be stopped by Dick “It's out of our hands now, Damian. Just let the mad woman do her work”.

Elsewhere in the manor, Steph was working on Mar'i's hair and make-up, complete with a salon chair. Where said chair came from was a mystery, but this was crazy Aunt Stephanie. She would have had one handy to installed it just for this occasion. 

“Um, Aunt Steph, is all this necessary”? Mar'r asked nervously. 

“Yes, honey. You are going to look like a million bucks when I'm done. Not that you aren't a stunner on your own”. Mar'i didn't know whether to continue to be scared or to put faith in Steph. She wanted to look her best for Jon. 

It was about a half an hour before Steph was done. Steph backed away to admire her work “It's alive, alive! Sorry, I just want to do that”. Steph's outburst aside, Mar'i was confident that she looked good. Steph was quick to pull her out of the chair and take her back to the living room.

Steph went in first “Ok you two, let me present you with my grand work” Mar'i walking into the room, now wearing her blue dress and the make over Steph had gave her. Both Dick and Damian were awestruck.

“All we need is a choir of angels and this would be perfect”

“Dad, please. I already have enough blush on me.” Mar'r said with a mix of embarrassment and pride. 

Barbara then entered the room, a look of joy on her face “Oh look at my step-daughter! Jon isn't going to have an ounce of blood in his head after seeing you.”

“Babs”! Dick shouted, really not wanting such an idea in his head. Damian clearly was showing similar sentiment.

The excitement was broken by a knock at the door, which Alfred was quick to answer. After a minute or so, he entered the living room “Mr Jon Kent, whom I believe is here to see Ms Mar'i”. Jon was dressed in a red brown Calvin Klein suit. Everyone figure Lois must have gotten him it as they couldn't picture simple and sensible Clark Kent doing so. He also has his usually messy hair slick backed and spiked.

Jon looked around for Mar'i until said young women stepped forward. Jon was about as awe struck as Dick and Damian had been “Wow, I mean, umm wow”!

“Smooth there, Jon” Damian joked, finding his friend's inability to speak amusing.

“Hey, you two were star struck too” Mar'i was quick to point out “So Jon, ready to go”? Jon nodded, took Mar'i's hand and proceeded to walk away. Jon turned to face Dick “Don't worry Mr Grayson. I'll have her back at the sensible hour”.

Damian chuckled a bit. Apparently, Jon didn't know what Mar'i had planned for tonight. Before he could make a comment, Dick stepped up “No need for that, Jon. You two have fun...in reason of course”.

Jon was surpised by Dick. In the past, Dick would always want them back around 11 or so, even if Jon would always say it first. He could sense they knew something he didn't. Mar'i giggling didn't help.

“On more thing, Jon. What ever you two do, I don't want to know about the details” Jon didn't know what he meant, but he just nodded and walked away with Mar'i, with her saying her goodbyes.

With both of them gone, Damian turned to Dick “Well, lets just hope we don't have to deal with her getting morning sickness in a month of so”. Shockingly, Dick didn't get upset at that. He clearly trusted Mar'i and Jon to be careful.

The next morning, Barbara was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and looking at the door. Mar'i had not come home last night. Babs wasn't worried. She knew what Mar'i was planning and trusted her and Jon. And if there was trouble, it's not like either of them couldn't take care of themselves. Babs' train of thought was interrupted by the front door opening. Mar'i walked in, her hair messy, her make up smudged and he dress looking thrown together. Looks like her plans went without a hitch.

“So, is our little Mar'i a woman now”? Babs was simply beaming, anxiously wanting details.

“Yes, step-momma. I am deflowered as they say”. Mar'i was grinning from ear to ear. It was clear she was satisfied with Jon's...performance. “I just wish Mom could be here for such a moment”.

Babs did as well. She may have not been Kori's biggest fan and the fact that Dick's first child was with her and not Babs' herself didn't help. Still, she loved Mar'i and felt that Kori should she her daughter have such a moment. Then again, all three of them talking about this might be too much for Dick. Heck, most of the people in the manor.

“So Mar'i” Babs said “How did Jon feel”?

Elsewhere at the Kent home, Jon had finally come home to a worried Clark “Jon, where have you been”!?

“Heaven, dad. Heaven”. Clark was confused by his son's words until Lois explained it to him “Oh my God! And you knew about this”!? Lois nodded “You're too much of a mother hen, Smallville. We made sure it went well and you're not going to be grandfather in 9 months. Besides, you were younger than him went you had your first”. Clark now wishes he never told her that.

What's done it done. At least Clark could take solace in the fact that it was mostly controlled for the most part.

He was going to give Dick and Babs of piece of his mind though. That was going to be fun.


End file.
